


The journey home

by radhaj



Series: Kinktastic [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Gangbang, Group Sex, In Public, M/M, PWP, Promiscuity, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Train Sex, Unsafe Sex, although not really cuz neither of them are really drunk, only sorta tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho and Nino are riding the late train home after a party and things get intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The journey home

**Author's Note:**

> So be sure to check the tags for warnings, okay? This is pretty intense since yeah, it does include Nino getting fucked by Sho + numerous strangers on a train. You've been warned.  
> Also obviously AU where they aren't celebs and where gangbangs on public transportation actually happen outside of cheap pornos.  
> Probably quite OOC, but hey, it's a shameless smut fic.

They were on the last train, which of course was quite empty and Nino was just a little tipsy as they were returning home from Jun's party that night. So it was not a big surprise that he was clingy and needy and somehow ended up sitting on Sho's lap. The older (and quite sober) man raised an eyebrow at him, but the smaller man just ignored him and determinedly sucked on Sho's lips.

“I want it, Sho-chan,” he panted beer-scented breath at Sho's face after they finally separated for a second to breathe, “Did you see how Jun and Masaki were going at it before we left? That was so hot... And I bet you they are screwing hard right now. It's so unfair, why can they do it now while we have to ride a million stops to get home first? I need your cock in me so bad already,” he whined, mouthing at Sho's neck. Amused, the older man let him, although he also noticed the few other passengers in their carriage were already throwing side-way glances at them.

”You're such a slut, Nino,” he laughed fondly, knowing first-hand just how true that word was when it came to describing his lover. The younger man never seemed to have enough when it came to sex. In fact, Sho had a suspicion that Nino might even have an actual problem with how addicted to getting fucked he was, but considering how well it suited Sho's own needs, he was not about to go and get Nino into therapy for nymphomania or some such crap. They were happy the way it was now.

“Yes I am,” Nino mewled, wiggling in Sho's lap so that his hip rubbed against Sho's clothed and still quite uninterested member, “I'm a real whore for you. And you know what whores need?” he asked sultrily, his words drawn out but not yet slurred as he wasn't _that_ drunk, “They need to get fucked in the ass, hard and fast,” he continued his thought, whispering it not that quietly into Sho's ear before starting to lick at his earlobe, “So tell me, why don't I have your dick in my ass yet?”

Sho chuckled, again, amused, as he saw the man who was sitting a couple of seats in front of them widen his eyes at the words he could no doubt overhear. To Sho's amusement, however, the man looked neither scandalized nor disgusted but rather... quite interested. And as he looked around, he saw that the other five or six passengers (all male, which was not that surprising considering the late hour at which most women would feel too unsafe to take the train anymore) also seemed to be following the proceedings with baited breaths. Suddenly Sho grinned. Well, if those people had such an attitude, maybe it was not that insane an idea to go through with one of Sho's own most deviant kinky ideas and give them a show. He possessively sneaked his arms around Nino's body until he could roughly grab the younger man's ass with his hands and groped it through the skinny jeans that Nino was wearing.

“Ahhh, Sho-chan,” the tipsy man moaned, still at least pretending to try to keep his voice hushed in the public setting, but unsurprisingly it echoed through the whole mostly empty carriage anyway, “You know what that does to me, don't you? I swear, if I was a woman, I'd be soaking through my pants right now... Come on, just do me. _Here_. I don't care, I just need it so bad...”

“Hnnn... even with all those people watching?” Sho asked with a smirk, although he was already convinced and not so discretely started rubbing over Nino's groin, making the younger man buck his hips.

“Yes, let them watch, let them join in, whatever, just _do me!_ ” Nino hissed in response. The train was slowing down now, and Sho just continued to rub Nino's bulge that was straining against his zipper while the doors opened and closed again after they stopped at a station. Noone got off, but another man stepped in, his eyes bulging out at the sight that greeted him. Sho met his gaze challengingly and to his surprise, the man didn't back down. Instead, he gripped the handle of his briefcase tighter in his hand and came closer to sit down. Right in front of them. Facing them. Sho's own breathing quickened and he felt his dick come to life too while the man continued to stare completely shamelessly at the couple.

“Sho-chan...” Nino groaned, completely oblivious to the new arrival as he now outright humped Sho's hand. Sho looked down at his boyfriend and his breath hitched in his throat. Nino had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, gasping and moaning silently, his cheeks pink with both inebriation and arousal, “Sho-chan, what are you waiting for?.. Do me already, please...”

Sho growled at the back of his throat and made up his mind completely. Under the eager gazes of the others on the train, he wiggled a hand between his and Nino's bodies to start unbuttoning his fly.

“Straddle me,” he ordered curtly and, as Sho was no longer rubbing him teasingly, Nino managed to scramble to obey, sitting down on Sho's lap and facing him this time, his legs on either side of the older man. Sho managed to open his pants then and take out his cock, quickly grabbing Nino's hand and wrapping it around his length.

“Get me fully up,” he commanded and Nino immediately started rubbing him, looking down at his growing dick with hungry, fascinated eyes.

“Should I go down on you? That would be quicker right? Oh Sho-chan, I want your dick down my throat...” Nino pleaded breathlessly, egged on by his own words, but Sho strictly shook his head.

“That won't be necessary,” he said, and it was true – he was already hard as hell, throbbing in Nino's hand as he worked on the younger man's zipper now. It didn't surprise him at all to see that his lover wasn't wearing underwear under his pants. If anything, he was glad, since that made things easier as he pushed the waistband of Nino's jeans down just enough to gain access to his ass. There were multiple (quite aroused-sounding) gasps from around them but Sho just smirked and didn't even bother to try to see which of the men the sounds came from. He did see from the corner of his eye, however, that the man who was sitting in front of them was now rubbing himself behind his briefcase that he had situated strategically on his lap. Perfect.

“Do you want lube?” Sho asked, although he was already reaching for his own small bag and getting the bottle out – when you were dating Nino, you had to _always_ be prepared. The younger man stilled for a mere second to consider it, but then nodded, “But just the bare minimum,” he added heatedly and Sho nodded, “I want it nicely rough and painful after all, but I still want it to feel good,” he drawled out, already lost in the imagination of what was coming.

“Hand,” the older man demanded quickly and Nino removed his hand from around Sho's dick to extend it palm up. Sho squeezed a tiny bit of lube in it and left it to Nino to coat his dick with it, which the younger man immediately proceeded to do. In the meantime, Sho got some lube on his fingers and wasted no time before pushing them right in-between Nino's exposed ass-cheeks. The younger man gasped and bucked and clamped down on them, so Sho had to wait a second for him to relax again before he could start fingering and stretching the tight passageway.

“Ah, so good,” Nino moaned wantonly, moving against the fingers as he continued to stroke Sho's cock, “Give me more Sho, give me three, push them deeper...”

The older man gladly did as his boyfriend begged him to, thrusting his fingers in and out of Nino's hole as fast as he could at such an awkward angle.

“Ah, such a hungry cunt you have, it's sucking them in so greedily,” he spoke dirtily, making Nino moan louder, “Come on, that's enough, you can take my prick now,” he said then, withdrawing his fingers and Nino whimpered at the loss, “Now show these people what a good whore you are and how well you can ride dick,” he whispered silkily right into his lover's ear then, making him shudder and nod.

The younger man released his cock momentarily then, weakly and desperately raising himself to his knees so he could reach to take a hold of Sho's hard, thick cock from behind himself. Then he bit his lower lip and started sinking down on it, guiding it towards his own opening and not stopping until he was back to sitting completely on Sho's lap, only with a rigid, weeping cock stuck inside him this time. For half a minute he just shuddered, his inner muscles spasming around Sho, and didn't move, his own cock standing rock-hard between them.

“It fits so... perfectly in me... Sho-chan... ah... I can feel it twitching... oh God, so good...” he moaned, finally slowly lifting himself up only to slam down again. Sho threw his head backwards, moaning at how wonderful it felt to be buried in his boyfriend's heat and feeling so many eyes on them, witnessing this, seeing just how much Sho owned Nino... His hands shot up to Nino's hips so he could help the smaller man stay steady, but then they slowly slid further around to rest on Nino's buttocks instead, digging his fingers in them and spreading them so anyone watching them from that angle could see better how his dick was pumping in and out of his lover's tight hole. He lifted his head back up, glancing around just to take in the situation with his glazed, bleary eyes for a second and then leaned in to talk closer to Nino's ear while the younger man continued riding him.

“They're all watching you, you know,” he muttered in a low, husky with arousal voice, making Nino shiver more and moan, “They're staring as you fuck yourself on my dick and some of them are touching themselves already... I bet they'll remember you for the rest of their lives as this bitch they saw begging for cock on the train... And you like that, don't you?” he asked, and Nino nodded frantically, lifting himself up and slamming down again, his hands holding tightly at Sho's shoulders.

“Ah, yes...” the younger man moaned with complete abandon, “I want them to see this, I want them to remember. I want the whole world to know what a horny slut I am... how hungry for a man's big, thick dick in me I am... Ah, you're stretching me out so good Sho-chan... Your dick is so great... I wish... wish you'd have let me... suck you too though.... ah, my mouth... my throat craves a dick so badly...”

“Slut,” Sho spat out degradingly, mockingly, and briskly slapped Nino's left buttock with his palm, the sharp sound echoing in the carriage together with the dirty sounds of their bodies moving against each other. A small pained mewl tore from. Nino's throat, but he kept moving, his own cock swinging without getting any attention, spraying some precum on both of their clothes, so the older man did it again. And again, “Filthy whore,” Sho continued, not stopping even as he saw someone get up from their seat from the corner of his eyes and start moving towards them, half-eagerly half-hesitantly, “No wonder you like dick so much when you're such a wanton bitch. Good thing you have someone to give it to you, right?..”

Nino couldn't answer legibly, he just let out another moan and his head bopped up and down, although Sho didn't know if it was because he was trying to nod or just because Nino moved up and down on his cock more strongly a few times. Either way, at that point, the man that was coming closer finally got to them and Sho looked at the guy, taking in his flushed, slightly sweaty middle-aged face and his hand that was hovering right above his zipper which was strained by a huge bulge underneath. There was a question in the man's eyes and Sho could have laughed at the fact that it was directed at him instead of Nino had he not found it all so hot. So he just nodded barely noticeably which was enough of a sign for the man to start unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants.

“Look Nino, someone is being generous enough to give you some more of what you love so much,” Sho whispered, and the younger dizzily blinked his eyes open to look around confusedly, groaning greedily once his eyes zoned in on the other passenger’s dick which was just getting taken out from his slacks, “You're gonna be a good bitch and appreciate that properly, won't you?” Sho hissed demandingly and Nino groaned in agreement, licking his lips already in anticiation. Sho smirked and took hold of Nino's smaller body with his strong arms, rapidly changing their position before Nino could even grasp what was happening. By the time he was done, Nino was on his hands and knees on the two seats they had been occupying, taking Sho helplessly from behind while facing the stranger's dripping with pre-cum dick. There were no condoms they could use, and as much as Sho usually cared about safe sex, he was just out of his mind with lust and arousal because of the dream-like situation they were in. He wanted Nino to taste the unknown man, to be forced to lick his bare dick and drink his cum down his throat. He wanted his boyfriend to be dirtied as much as possible, he wanted the cheeky man to be humiliated and lowered until he was crying from shame and begging for more. Sho grabbed Nino painfully by his hair, tugging on it and propping his head up so he had no way of lowering his head or turning it away from the dark red cock in front of it. Not that Nino was trying to. He was already opening his mouth eagerly and poking his tongue out slightly in preparation.

“Suck it,” Sho said roughly for good measure, just as the man shoved his dick into Nino's awaiting mouth. Sho moaned together with the stranger as he saw it, not quite able to believe that his dirtiest and most perverted fantasy was coming true. Nino was nursing on the man's dick, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked the prick down his throat eagerly, tasting the unfamiliar flavour of it and pushing his nose in the man's thick pubic hair, inhaling the manly scent of sweat and muskiness. It was proving to be almost too much for Sho who was still thrusting in and out of the tight, hot hole that was usually enough to drive him over the edge alone. He knew that he won't last much longer, but he had a suspicion that this won't end with only this. The train slowed down at another stop, but Sho didn't even care if anyone new stepped in, he didn't even look at the door.

“Come on, bitch, you can do better than that,” he hissed suddenly, using his grip on Nino's hair to roughly move his boyfriend's head back and forth. Nino almost gagged but Sho didn't care. He could see that more men were now coming closer, some just staring with wide, slightly embarrassed but far too curious eyes, others with their cocks out of their pants already, held in their hands. W _aiting for their turn_ Sho realized suddenly.

“Shit,” he swore suddenly, feeling his balls contract as he thrust in as deep as he could, and then finally released, filling Nino with a huge load that ended up dripping out of his hole lewdly while Sho thrust in a few more times to ride out his orgasm. A strangled cry got torn out of his lungs while Nino moaned around the stranger's dick at the feeling of hot spunk gushing inside him and hitting his walls.

As soon as he was done Sho let go Nino's hair and withdrew, tiredly smiling at the sight of Nino's cunt contracting and twitching at the loss and some more of the older man's cum filthily leaking out of it. Sho panted, spent, and stumbled backwards until his back hit the window on which he could then lean back, and lazily tucked his dirtied cock back into his pants.

Then he fixed the small group of the men surrounding them with a stare.

“Figure out whose stop is coming soonest and they can have a go on him first,” he offered, gesturing at Nino's no longer occupied ass, “No need for lube, he's plenty slick,” he added with a dirty smirk. Then, as the men started to hushedly argue about who had a right to screw his boyfriend first, he crouched down close to Nino's head. The used man had tears in his eyes by now from how roughly he was being treated, but at the same time there was perverse joy in his eyes which showed to Sho just how much Nino was actually enjoying getting given away by his lover to strangers to be used like this.

“You don't mind, do you?” Sho asked, dirtily licking up Nino's cheek, his tongue tasting the saltiness of his sweaty skin. His boyfriend gave his agreement as well as he could what with having a dick constantly being shoved down his throat, so, satsfied, Sho stood up again and addressed the stranger.

“Slap him,” he suggested. The man looked at him, surprised, but then his eyes narrowed with lust and he did as told, leaving a bright red imprint on Nino's cheek. The tears that had earlier stayed at the edges of the younger man's eyes finally flowed over at the pain, but he moaned at the same time.

“The whore really likes that, doesn't it?” The stranger asked, his voice strained with arousal as he continued thrusting, but also filled with fascination. Sho just grinned at the pronoun that the man chose to use when it came to the owner of the mouth he was using.

“Oh yes he does. Do it again if you want,” Sho said, making sure that his voice carried over to the men that were still only waiting for their turn, “Don't be afraid to treat him badly, he loves it. And when you come, do it either in his mouth so he has to taste you and swallow your cum himself, or on his face so it's as dirty as his horny mind is.”

He stepped back as he was done giving instructions just as the stranger gladly gave Nino another harsh slap. He grinned as he sat down on the seat in front of the ones that Nino was getting used on, next to the man who was still jacking off behind his briefcase, and settled back for a show.

The group of men seemed to have finally come to an agreement between them as one of them was let through to step forward and get into position behind Nino. Unceremoniously, the big man shoved Nino's pants down even lower and grabbed his butt-cheeks spreading them and obscenely leering at the puckered pink hole between them, which twitched when Nino felt someone staring at it so intensely. Then the unknown man reached for his zipper, undoing it as he was one of the few men that hadn't yet, and took his huge dick out. He was truly well-endowed. Not longer than Sho, but thicker by quite a bit which meant that as he suddenly penetrated Nino, the tiny man mewled and almost choked as his hole rapidly got stretched out much more.

The big man gave him no reprieve. He started screwing the willing man hard and fast immediately, making piston-like movements in and out of his ass, causing his whole petite body move together with it. It seemed like that was too much for the man in Nino's mouth too as he suddenly withdrew a bit and stilled, his body convulsing slightly as he spurted into Nino's mouth until he was done and his dick slipped out from between the swollen, puffy lims with a wet slurping sound when he stumbled backwards to make way for anyone who wanted to take his place.

“Open your mouth,” Sho whispered immediately, “Show everyone what you have in it.”

Nino obeyed instantly, without any complaint, even poking his tongue out completely so everyone who so desired could get a good view of the pool of white, thick liquid that was in his mouth while his body was still rocked back and forth by the man pumping into his ass. That seemed to just be too much for the man with the briefcase who suddenly shot up from his seat next to Sho and rushed to stand in front of the open-mouthed slutty man. The stranger obviously had his cock in his hand and he stroked it only a couple more times in front of Nino's flushed, wanton, tear-streaked face before he released, his spunk shooting out in messy spurts, and although the man aimed at Nino's opened mouth and hanging-out tongue, some of the thick, pearly cum landed on Nino's lips, chin and cheeks too. Nino just moaned loudly, making no move to wipe any of it off, and instead finally swallowed both loads down, the expression on his face blissful.

“Thank you,” he whispered politely in a raspy voice, before giving into his slutty instincts and starting to beg for more, “Can I have more please? I can't have enough of all of your cum... Please someone....all of you, use me? Use me as your fuck-toy, I'm all yours, please make me beg and cry more... I want to get all of your dicks, please... Make my cunt drip with your hot, delicious cum... dirty me...”

All of the men were more than willing to give hm what he asked for. Sho just sat back and watched, getting hard again but letting everyone else have their turns instead – he could always have Nino afterwards, once they finally got to their stop near the end of this last train's route.

Two men stepped up to Nino's face next and he somehow managed to keep steady on one arm only as he used one hand to stroke a dick while sucking on the other, doing his best to please both and change around between them constantly. They painted his face white just as the big man behind Nino gave his ass the second load of the night, before withdrawing his fat, dripping dick with a disgustingly squelchy sound. A glob of cum followed the member out and splashed on the seat below Nino.

The men got progressively braver after that. Seeing that Sho minded none of what they did to his boyfriend and only encouraged them or gave them more ideas, and that Nino was taking it all willingly, if exhaustedly, they started getting inventive. They each manhandled the petite form into whatever position they wanted, and used him as roughly and as dirtily as they pleased, obviously unleashing their most perverse, dirtiest fantasies on the tiny man now that they got this rare chance to use a willing complete stranger.

Nino got fucked on his back, his jeans down to his ankles, his knees lifted to his ears, the eldest member of the group huffing and puffing as he fed his ass his dick. His head hung upside down off the seat with another man kneeling on the floor in front of it, making him choke on his cock on purpose. Someone else was standing over him at the same time, wanking off above his head, and gladly gave him another facial before casually composing himself and stepping out of the train at the next stop, just as Nino got to swallow another load down his throat.

Nino's shirt got torn open at the front at some point, some of the men playing with his perky nipples while they waited for their turn, abusing them until they were red and hurting. He got at least two more, quick loads n his ass before another, younger and very muscular man then hauled him upright and pressed him against a window, chest first, as he pounded his ass while calling him the dirtiest names and humiliating him verbally to a point that even had Sho feeling impressed and Nino sobbing in shame.

The young man's hole was stretched out and sloppy with all the cum dripping out of it and down the backs of his thighs. But through this entire time his own cock was left completely ignored by everyone, hard between his legs and dripping precum. It was only when this particularly explicitly-speaking man insulted him especially humiliatingly once that Nino finally wailed and released once all over the window that he was being pressed against, without being touched even once, which of course gave the man an opportunity to mock and insult him even more.

When this specific guy was done, he didn't even bother with letting Nino down gently – he left him to slowly slide down the wall and finally collapse on the dirty floor where another man immediately pounced and slipped his own dick into the dripping cunt, rutting into it eagerly. The explicit man lingered around for another minute or so and used his shoe to press Nino's cheek into the filthy floor, before the train stopped once more and he had to get out.

“Tighten up, slut, I know you know how and you're too loose by now from getting so fucked out for me to enjoy you properly,” the only man left ordered as he desperately fucked Nino on the floor. The petite man whimpered and visibly gave his best to obey, and must have succeeded because after another half a minute the man released in him. Then he hurriedly got up, tucked himself in and left the train at the next station, leaving only Nino and Sho alone in the carriage.

There were still a couple more stops left before they had to get off the train, so Sho wasn't in any rush. He stared dispassionately at his boyfriend's heaving form for a few seconds before slowly getting up and stepping up to him. He lifted a foot and pressed his shoe down on one of Nino's ass-cheeks, which made some more thick, white cum to spurt out of his gaping hole and slide down Nino's balls to pool up on the floor. Sho chuckled darkly and then crouched down.

“Did you enjoy that?”

There was a pause where he wondered if maybe Nino had passed out or simply didn't have enough energy to even answer him, but then his lover opened his eyes and grinned up at him as cheekily as ever.

“I loved it,” he breathed out, honestly, “I just don't know if I can move right now...”

Sho chuckled and shook his head in wonder. Not that he had been worried about it at all, but he should have known that Nino would simply love getting gangbanged by strangers in a public setting like this. The man was a pretty much sex maniac, after all. And Sho was just glad that he had been able to give this to his horny boyfriend.

“That's fine, it's why _I'm_ here,” he whispered, caressing Nino's cheek despite all the cum and dirt that had dried on it by now. He then gently pulled Nino's pants back up, chuckling when Nino protested slightly when he mercilessly pushed the younger man's once more hard dick into the skinny jeans and zipped them up. Then he straightened out what was left of Nino's other clothing a bit, but didn't bother too much. He just grabbed is small bag, propped the tiny figure up in his arms and pretty much carried him out of the train once it stopped at their station.

It was completely abandoned at this hour. Not a single person seemed to be around, so he just brought Nino over to one of the benches and sat him down on it, letting him rest and hopefully regain some of his strength. The younger man smiled tiredly and leaned against his chest cutely once Sho sat down beside him.

“I really loved it,” he repeated again, and Sho smiled.

“You did?”

“Yes. It was just so much and they all tasted so delicious and released so much and it was amazing. At first I started to get intimidated by how many of them approached us but once I got into it... I didn't want it to stop yet, honestly,” he looked up then and tiredly licked over Sho's lips, “Can we do this again, Sho-chan? Please? Maybe a bit earlier, when there's more people?”

Sho only smirked dirtily down at him.

“Why do you think it _is_ already done?” he asked, and Nino blinked, confused. But then Sho took his hand and guided it to feel the bulge in his pants, making Nino's eyes widen with lustful hope and eagerness, “You're unbelievable,” Sho laughed as he saw that, “You just got your brains fucked out of you and still you want more. But that's great for me. Do you have any idea how hot it was for me to watch while all those people used you? I was looking forward to this the whole ride, to checking with my own dick how loose they all left you.”

Nino just moaned sluttishly and already started undoing his jeans again.

“How do you want me?” he asked breathlessly and Sho considered it as he slowly undid his own pants in preparation.

“On your knees and chest,” he finally decided, “On the ground where you belong. Spreading your own ass with your hands for me, so I can see your sloppy, gaping hole well.”

As tired as he was, Nino still rushed to obey and got into position, making sure to perk his ass as high as he could while pulling his buttocks apart as far as possible. Sho was soon kneeling behind him and moaning while he slipped his dick into the loose, still brimming with multiple load of cum hole, the feeling of the swollen and far too stretched walls around him turning him on even more than a tight, virgin hole would have. He just loved feeling how used his lover was and knowing that this was only because he had allowed it and orchestrated it.

And as he started fucking his boyfriend again, listening to the music that was Nino's need-filled moans and gasps, Sho suddenly saw a janitor entering the station with his tools. The man froze as he caught sight of them, but Sho didn't even pause. He winked invitingly at the stranger and a few seconds later the janitor was curiously walking closer to them.


End file.
